


Surrender

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-26
Updated: 2003-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eating for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fifteen Minute Ficlets community. The prompt was "surrender".

"But you just said you didn't want to finish it," Tonks whinged, making another dive for the half-eaten roast beef sandwich on Sirius's plate.

Padfoot lunged forward and snapped at her fingers, growling, his back legs tense and corded, braced against the back of the kitchen chair. Tonks let out a yelp, nearly falling backwards off her own seat.

"Sirius the man may have been finished with his sandwich, but I think Sirius the dog is still hungry," Remus pointed out reasonably, taking a small sip of white wine. "He's only playing, but I wouldn't try to take his food again."

Tonks glared warily at the enormous dog. His brushy tail whipped back and forth, and his ears were pointed straight up in a playful grin, his pupils dilated black. His saucer-sized paws slipped slightly on either side of the plate, making dusty smudges on the tabletop.

"Are dog stomachs bigger than people stomachs?" Tonks asked, getting up from the table to take her crumb-strewn plate to the sink. "It's not fair he gets to eat for two."

Remus smiled faintly. "No, I don't imagine it is...."

Once Tonks was gone, Padfoot sat down and started nosing and licking at the sandwich, his ears mildly put back. His blunt grey claws scraped against the wooden chair as he tried and failed to get comfortable, starting to stand and then sitting down again, scooting forward.

Remus watched for a moment, and then set his wine down with a clink. He very carefully reached for the sandwich, gauging Padfoot's reaction. The dog tensed and briefly showed his teeth, but stayed still.

"It's all right," Remus said in an undertone, like soothing a real animal. "You don't have to give it up."

Right under Padfoot's wet nose, warm breath, and gleaming eyes, Remus's skinny hands took apart the sandwich and slowly tore the roast beef into manageable bites.


End file.
